Inuyasha's confession's
by babypuertoricanangel
Summary: Inuyasha now realises that he loves kagome, but everytime he trys to tell her there is always an interupation.


" " means speaking  
' ' meansthinking

It was the middle of the night. Everyone was sleeping, except for Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat on the branches of the trees as he began to think to himself. 'When we destory Naraku, will Kagome go away forever and never come back? I must tell her how i feel.' So Inuyasha attempted to jump off the branches but tripped on himself and fell off. Once he reached the bottom he landed on his face. He felt like if Kagome had sitten him, but she didn't cause she was sleeping like a baby. As he tremble up from the pain he headed towards Kagome sat next to her. As he reached over to wake her up, but then he stopped and thought to himself. 'What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?' He looked over to Kagome and couldn't make up his mind. Inuyasha got up quietly until he heard Kagome mumbling.  
"What's a matter Inuyasha? You look serious." kagome said as she began to rub her eyes.  
"Did I wake you up?" Inuyasha said as he turned back around.  
"No. You didn't wake me up. I just had the funniest dream. "Kagome replied as she giggled.  
"What was it about?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned over to Kagome to heard what she said.  
"You really wanna know?" Kagome said  
"Yeah...NOW TELL ME ALREADY" Said Inuyasha.  
"Okay... i told you to ''sit'' and the way you fell was the most funniest..." Kagome was interrupted as she saw him on the ground. "Sorry."  
"It's...O...Kay..." Inuyasha said as he tried to get up. "I need to tell you something but not here."  
" Okay..." Kagome got up and followed Inuyasha to the woods. Once they walked a lot they stopped and looked at each other.

As Inuyasha's and Kagome walked through the woods/forest (whatever you want to call it) Inuyasha's stopped and turned to Kagome. He then looked around to make sure none was there, "Kagome I have something very important to tell you but first I have to say that..." he paused, "I had many fun times with you... and uh.. the others. but what I'm about to say is something I really wanted to tell you a long time ago. I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship if you don't feel the same way..." He paused again and looked around.  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha's and thought to herself, 'What is he about to tell me? Is he going to tell me to go home or something else. I need to know.' She then said "Inuyasha's... before you tell me what your about to say.. I just want to let you know that I will always be your friend no matter what, now what do you have to tell me?"  
"Well Kagome... I..." He stopped when he noticed someone behind the bushes. "Who ever is there show yourself bastard!"  
Then appeared from the bushes Naraku's reincarnation, Onigumo. He had a face that he stole from a lady and it was obvious that he had lost his mind too, because He was wearing a shirt. He then Looked at Kagome and said, "Hello pretty lady. How are you doing? Don't be jealous of me because i have a prettier dress than you." He than took out of his purse a bottle of beer and repiled drunkly, "When i'm fine drinking this, we'll play spin the bottle. If the bottle is pointed to me i get me kiss... me...i mean him."  
"How Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
"Oh... yeah that pretty puppy-boy." Onigumo replied.  
"Puppy-boy!" Inuyasha said angrly.  
After that the man onigumo began running around circles'. he then stopped, looked at the sky and fell to the ground. "Is he dead?" Kagome questioned.  
"No. He's just sleeping that drunken bastard. I don't know what was that all about but do you wanna go some where, where it's more quiet...where nobody can bother us." Inuyasha replied.  
Kagome knew that Inuyasha had something very important to tell her so she replied, "Okay." Then they began walking through the woods. "The moon is so beautiful and peaceful."  
Inuyasha looked at kagome (there still walking though) adn replied, "When i look at the moon it reminds me of you. Peaceful and beautiful."  
Kagome bushed a little and hoped that Inuyasha didn't see that. "Thank you Inuyasha."  
"What are you saying thank you for. What i'm saying is true and that's why i have to tell you..." he paused "I..." they where Inuterupered again by the soud of screaming. Inuyasha and Kagome thought it was somebody in troble, so they ran to the yelling.  
"The sound is coming from that village. Inuyasha... we got to help them." said Kagome.  
"But... Damn it." INuyasha replied. Kagome got on his back and then Inuyasha ran to the village. Once they got to the village inuyasha stopped, "It's coming from that shed." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome from the shoulder. Then he ran inside the shed. At first he thought he saw a demon on top of a human beating him, but he was wrong. Inuyasha stoped and put Kagome down.  
"Ewww... What are you teenagers doing!" Kagome yelled. It was two teenage human having sex. The boy was in the bottom and the girl was on the top.  
The boy that was underneathe the girl was saying, "Who's your daddy, Who's your daddy."  
And the girl was repling, "Your my daddy, Your my daddy! your my daddy!"  
Then Inuyasha replied,"Why would you be doing that with your daddy." the two teenagers stoped what they were doing and whiped the sweat from there foreheads. they qiuckly put there clothes on.  
And then when they were finish putting there clothes back on the girl said, "Please don't tell my father." then the boy and girl ran out the shed.  
"But i thought she was doing it with father. how's her father not going to know?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
"inuyasha... It's just an expression you say when your getting at it." Kagome replied.  
"SO I RAN HERE TO SEE TWO LITTLE PUNKS HAVING SEX!" Inuyasha yalled.  
"Basically, yes. Lets go Inuyasha." Kagome replied.  
So Inuyasha and Kagome went back to the woods and began to search for a quiet little place.  
Inuyasha began to think to himself 'How am i going to tell her how i feel with all these Interupions?'

I just want to say before anybody reads this sorry to Kikyou fans. She might be appeared in the story and it's not a pretty picture. **I think**  
" " Speaking  
' ' Thinking

After wasting time with the two teenagers, Inuyasha looks over to Kagome and takes a deep breath. He then said, "Kagome... Now that there's no Interruptions, I have some thing very important to tell you."  
"I'm listening Inuyasha." Kagome replied.  
"Kagome I..." Inuyasha paused and saw an arrow headed towards Kagome (from behind her.) He quickly grabbed Kagome and moved out of the way. He then put her down gently and looked towards where the arrow was coming from. A lady that appeared from the darkness step closer to Inuyasha and Kagome. She looked just like Kikyou. "Kikyou! What the hell are you doing!" Inuyasha yelled.  
At first she didn't say anything, then looked at Inuyasha and replied, "I'm sorry...Did I just throw my arrow on purpose?"  
"Don't be stupid Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled,  
"Hump... I'm not Kikyou!" she replied.  
"What do you mean your not Kikyou?" Kagome replied.  
"My name is Uoykik. My father Naraku has sends me to kill you Kagome and Inuyasha! So don't mistaken me for who ever you just called me. I would never compare myself with that hoe."  
"Kikyou isn't no hoe." Inuyasha replied.  
"Oh... Yes she is... her heart belongs to Naraku and some other puppy boy…Oh wait that's you Inuyasha." Uoykik replied.  
"I'm no puppy boy and my heart does not belong to Kikyou." Inuyasha replied.  
"Oh…really? So whom does it belong to exactly? This wench Kagome." Uoykik  
"I'll make you eat those words" Inuyasha replied and ran towards uoykik pulling out his Tetsusaiga.  
"Ha! I was hoping you would do that. Thunder of the East come to my power, Bolts of pain." She said. Then a thunder came from the sky and headed towards Kagome.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to kagome and dropped his sword. Then Uoykik raised the ground where Inuyasha was at and made him trip. "Kagome!"  
Kagome quickly shut her eyes tight, thinking it was too late until she felt someone pick her up and dodged the attack. 'Is it Inuyasha? No. It's Kouga.' "Kouga thank you for saving my life."  
"InuTrasha how dare you put my kagome in danger you smelly puppy." Kouga yelled.  
"Kouga what the hell are you doing here." Inuyasha replied.  
"Here to save my women that I obliviously left with the wrong puppy. You almost got her killed." Kouga yelled.  
"I will thank you for saving her but it wasn't my fault that she was in danger. Plus "I" was on my way to save her, when that wench caught me off guard." Inuyasha yelled  
"Boys, boys!" Kagome yelled, "stop arguing. Kouga it wasn't Inuyasha fault. He tried his best."  
"Your lucky that she's defending you mutt. Kagome please be careful, you are my world, my dreams, my love." Kouga replied. Inuyasha got angry.  
"Uh… Thank you Kouga. That's very sweet of you." Kagome said. Then Kouga turned around and left. This got uoykik very angry, knowing that kagome was rescued. So Uoykik threw another attack at her but Inuyasha quickly got up and took his Tetsusaiga. He then slashed uoykik in the arm and her arm fell off.  
"Ha. You just got your arm slashed off. What are you going to do about it now? You can't throw your attack at us anymore." Inuyasha yelled.  
"That's where you're wrong." Uoykik said as her arm grew back.  
"What the?" Inuyasha yelled  
"You think just because you have that little sword of yours, you can destroy me? Ha! You're wrong. How about just dropping dead." Uoykik responded.  
"You must not know me well enough, I never just drop dead…" Inuyasha smirked with attitude. "As a matter of fact… it's always my opponents that drop dead."  
"Well… not this opponent." Uoykik then threw another attack, Bolts of pain. Inuyasha quickly dodged it and ran towards uoykik. He then slashed uoykik into two with his claws. Once he did that he didn't stop slashing, until uoykik was into tiny pieces. But it didn't work because once she was into tiny pieces she pulled herself back together. She then giggled.  
"That's not very funny. How the hell do I kill you?" Inuyasha replied. Then Uoykik laughed but stopped when she felt an arrow go straight threw her heart. Uoykik gasped and looked down to her heart to see an arrow sticking out her chest.  
"My breast!" Uoykik gasped then looked up to see kagome with the bow. Kagome quickly grabbed another arrow and threw it at uoykik again. Uoykik then exploded into the thin air.  
"Let's go back to camp Inuyasha and on the way there you can tell me whatever you need to say" kagome replied.  
Inuyasha still shocked about what kagome just did got up and started walking with kagome. Inuyasha thought to himself, 'damn all this interruptions.'

As Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back to camp Inuyasha stopped. Kagome had saw that Inuyasha had stopped so she stopped too. She looked at Inuyasha and went up to him.  
Kagome:"Inuaysha, what's a matter?"  
Inuyasha:"Kagome... I've been trying to tell you something but there's always an interupation."  
Kagome:"Well if it makes you feel better there's no interupations now."  
Inuyasha:Looks at her in a serious face expression "Kagome i...I love you."  
Kagome froze when inuaysha said those words, ilove you. She felt like her heart stop beating. she looked at inuyasha before she could say anything inuyasha then spoke again.  
Inuyasha:"If you don't feel the same way its okay, but i hope you can stay with us after we defeat Naraku."  
Kagome:"Inuaysha i've always loved you but i never told you because i thought you still loved kikyou. So i never told you how i felt."  
Inuyasha:"It's true that i had a 'thing' for kikyou but she's nothing like you, you make me feel like... there's no explaination for the way i feel about you but i just have to say...It's a good feeling." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome into her eyes. He then without warning pressed his lips to hers, She reacted by kissing him back, little did they know, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were spying on them behind the bushes  
Behind the bushes  
Sango:"I knew it. Inuyasha really does care for Kagome, How exciting to watch him express his feelings for her." Then Sango felt "something" rubbling her ass. it was the leacher's perverted hand  
Miroku:"I can show you my feeling for you too."he's still rubbling until he squeeze her left but cheeck.  
Sango:Whack yells "If you care for me so much show it in a different way!"  
Inuyasha and Kagome both looked to the bushes and saw Sango and MirokuShippo's hiding  
Inuaysha:turn boiling red in anger "What are you doing here!"  
Sango+Miroku:Uhhh...  
Kagome blushed:"um...Where's Shippo?"  
Shippo pops up:"Here!"  
Miroku:"why, Inuyasha i didn't know you could be so romantic."  
Sango:"I think that's really cute!"  
Inuyasha+Kagome:blushing  
Shippo:"Do i see inuyasha blushing wow a mircle!"  
Inuyasha:"Shippo i'm gonna kill you if you say one more word!"  
Kagome:"Let's go back to camp and get some sleep."tryong to change the subject  
They all walked back to camp and not a word came from anybody about kagome and Inuaysha. They didn't want to feel inuyasha's wrath.

Well that's all hope you like it!


End file.
